Newcomer
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Confronting JBL

**Newcomer**

**Summary: **When somebody new is added to the Smackdown! roster all hell breaks loose because this new superstar's got a bone to pick with a few of Smackdown's! superstars. His name well read it and you'll find out. Rated T for language, violence, etc.

**Newcomer**

**Chapter 1, Confronting JBL**

The Bronx, New York; 8:00pm

It was your typical day in Smackdown! JBL was blabbering off about being a wrestling god, Eddie Guerrero fumed at his inability to beat Rey Mysterio, and Teddy Long was in his office making a bunch of Smackdown! contracts.

Moments later a knock at his office door snapped Teddy out of his reverie. Teddy got up and opened the door. It was just the man he wanted to see. "Looks like you made it just in time playa, I was just settin' up your contract,"

The man smiled "Thanks Teddy, I really appreciate this,"

"I know you do, now let's get this contract signed,"

The man nodded and the two sat down to discuss his future as a Smackdown! superstar.

The scene shifts to the ring where JBL was making his entrance in the same usual fashion he always had. Making his way to the ring accompanied by former 'United States Champion' Orlando Jordan.

"What are these two doing here," Cole asked Tazz.

"Well whatever it is it can't be good," Tazz responded.

JBL and Orlando stood in the middle of the ring "Although I lost to Batista at SummerSlam, and he is still the 'World Heavyweight Champion, does not prove that I am 'not a wrestling-god'. Because the truth is that I am still one of the most accomplished superstars in all of Smackdown!."

"Well it's obvious that last weeks SummerSlam match between Batista has knocked a few screws loose in JBL's head." Tazz said.

"Well that may be well said Tazz, a Batista Bomb finisher into the steel steps now that's gotta be painful."

"I have survived countless matches between the greatest athletes in WWE history, and I still stand here today in New York City as a 'wrestling-god'. I was the longest reighning WWE champion in the history of Smackdown! and I deserve to be treated as a god."

Suddenly mixed music of a police chase, bullets being fired, the words 'We've got him surrounded, oh no he's coming after us', and more bullets being fired is heard and then out comes an african american guy about 6'1" wearing a black fitted hat, a red and black vest that formed an A, a chain much like John Cena's with an A in diamonds that spun, black jean shorts with the word 'ANARKY' in blood red, and black and red Air force ones.

Fireworks went off all around him, and then the music stopped "Yo check this Bradshaw you think you're a 'wrestling-god' right?" the newcomer asked.

"Who is this guy," Cole asked.

"I don't know but he looks like he's got a bone to pick with JBL," Tazz responded.

"I am a what I say I am! I am a 'wrestling-god'! How dare you come to my arena and onto my show and interrupt me while I am speaking! Who do you think you are!" JBL shouted getting irritated every second.

The man laughed mockingly "I am the daredevil from Hell! The man without fear! I am the Unstoppable ANARKY. That's who I think I am, wait let me refraise that 'That's who I know I am,"

"You no good punk you are no match for me or Orlando. You think you've got what it takes to beat me or him on my show and in my arena." JBL roars at Anarky.

"I know I've got what it takes to beat both you and Jordan. As a matter of fact how 'bout me and Rey Mysterio go up against you and Orlando Jordan tonight in a tag team no holds barred match."

"Fine, Orlando and I accept your challenge. Tonight right here in New York City I will show you what it feels like to go up against one of the WWE's most accomplished superstars,"

"No JBL tonight you're gonna get a taste of 'my kind of Hell'!" Anarky shouts and throws the mic on the ground.

His theme song comes on and he walks out of the arena. JBL and Orlando stand there angrily and then exit the ring.

"Well this was certainly a turn of events for the worst," Cole said.

"Right, but up next Joey Mercury goes one on one against the Animal Batista for his 'World Heavyweight Championship," Tazz said excitedly.

"There is no doubt that MNM have got there hands full tonight here on Smackdown!" Cole finished off before they went to a commercial.

_Yo how'd yall wrestlin' fans like chapter 1m, Read and Review. Flames are accepted. Chapter 2'll probably be up later on today. Later, peace out._


	2. World Heavy Weight Champ puts MNM in the

_Sorry I just had to update now because well it'd be a shame to let in my opinion a wrestling fanfic like this be held prisoner. So here it is chapter 2 enjoy._

**Chapter 2, World Heavy Weight Champ puts MNM in their place**

The Bronx, New York; 8:20pm

The Anarky went to the locker room where he found Rey Mysterio prepping for his match later on

"Hey Rey what's up, you okay," Anarky asked sitting next to the fast high flying wrestler.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. But out of all of the Smackdown! superstars why'd you pick me?" Rey asked.

"Because Rey Orlando and JBL are to cocky to expect anything to come up in our match later on. Don't worry you got my back and I got yours okay."

Rey nodded in response.

"Anyways have you seen Batista I wanted to catch up with the 'World Heavyweight Champ', 'cause of his match between MNM for the 'World Heavyweight Championship',"

"Haven't seen 'im."

Anarky shrugs "Oh well, I guess I'll meet him ringside, later Rey." Anarky walks off towards the ring.

Back at the ring;

"Well Tazz this should be a promising and great match,"

"I agree Cole, anyway moments ago a tag team match was issued to JBL and Orlando Jordan against Rey Mysterio and the newcomer the Anarky,"

"The Anarky's got alot of guts to challenge two former champions of individual titles, yeah and he's got alot of heart,"

Suddenly Batista's theme music comes on and out walks the 'World Heavy Weight' champ and the Anarky into the ring waiting for his opponent.

"Making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 625 pounds 'World Heavy Weight champion' Batista and the Anarky."

Then the red carpet's rolled down the walkway and out walk Mercury, Nitro, and Melina who are as always surrounded by paparazzi.

"And making their way to the ring weighing at a combined weight of 452 pounds former tag-team champions MNM,"

The former 'tag-team' champs do their usual ring entrance. The ref' clears the ring of all non-participating wrestlers.

The bell rings and their goes Batista moving in for a tackle. BAM! Mercury is sent straight to the floor of the ring. Batista picks up Mercury and headbutts him to the floor.

Mercury struggles to get back up and Batista helps him up. Mercury recovered from the head splitting blow and gave an elbow straight to Batista's temple.

Mercury ran into the ropes and prepared for a leg drop, but Batista roles out of the way just in time.

Nitro distracted the referee so Melina could sneakily trip the champ from behind.

Batista runs into the rope but a sneaky Melina causes him to trip and land face first onto the ring. Anarky walked over to Melina who ran away trying to hide behind Nitro who tried to beat down the fearless newcomer.

Anarky dodged Nitro's right hook and his uppercut. Moving back he landed a powerful hard hitting 'boot to the face' of Nitro. In fear Melina ran back up the walkway leaving a hurt Nitro and a battling Mercury behind.

Back in the ring;

Batista delivered a painful 'spine buster' to Mercury and finished him off with a 'Batista Bomb' finisher. Batista pinned Mercury, and the ref counted.

1, 2, 3! Ding-Ding-Ding!

"And here's your winner and still 'World Heavy Weight Champion' Batista!"

Anarky got in the ring and held up Batista's arm in honor. Batista's music came on and he and Anarky walked out.

"That was an unexpected turn of events there Cole, I never expected Anarky to go head-to-head with Nitro or go up against Melina like that,"

"You're right Tazz, his unexpected arrival had shocked Smackdown! fans accross the planet. And shocked them even more as he demonstrated his own brand of Justice,"

"Up next is a three-way tag team match against former 'Cruiser Weight Champion' Paul London, Booker T, and 'United States Champion' Chris Benoit and The Mexicools." Tazz said.

"Then there's the womens tag-team match between Torrie Wilson & Candice Michelle and Melina & Jillian the fixer." Cole said.

"And later on tonight is a no holds barred tag-team match between JBL & Orlando Jordan and Rey Mysterio & the Anarky." Tazz finished

_Yoh like I said this story's gonna be hot I'll probably only have three more chapters added to this story._


	3. Mexicools vs PLondon, Benoit, & BookerT

_Here we go chapter 3 is up and it's gonna be off the chain. And why hasm't anybody reviewed this story yet. Ahh well on to the story._

**Chapter 3, Mexicools vs P.London, C.Benoit, and Booker T**

The Bronx, New York; 8:59pm

Moments ago Batista crushed Mercury with a 'Batista Bomb' finisher and the newcomer Anarky took on Melina and Nitro without breaking a sweat.

"Well here we are live at Smackdown where earlier today a No-Holds Barred Tag-team match was issued between JBL and Orlando Jordan who will go up against Rey Mysterio and the Anarky," Cole said.

"Well one thing about this particular match is that even though this is a tag-team match anything goes and the referee can't do anything about it!" Tazz exclamed

"One thing you've gotta look at is that JBL & Jordan are both big competitors and Rey & Anarky are small but fast so you've gotta look out for that." Cole said.

Then Booker T's theme music comes on 'CAN YOU DIG IT? SUCKA!'.

"Making their way to the center of the ring weighing at a combined weight of 800 pounds Booker T, Paul London, Chris Benoit, and Sharmell!"

Out comes Booker, Benoit, London, and Charmell all walking into the ring.

And then the annoying entrance music of the Mexicools comes on and out ride the three Lucha Libre wrestlers on their lawnmower.

Super Crazy and Paul London are going to to start things off. London gives Super Crazy a low-blow and runs back into the ropes. Bouncing forward he gives him a 'leg-drop' to his neck.

While Super Crazy was on the floor London ran over to Booker and tagged him. Booker got in and gave the stumbling Super Crazy several chops to his chest. Book' ran back into the ropes and prepared to give him a 'leg-drop' of his own, but Super Crazy gave Book' a thumb to the eyes.

While Book' stumbled away Super Crazy ran over to Psicosis and tagged him. grinning Psicosis gave Book' a 'back leg-drop'. Booker slammed onto the ring floor.

Even Sharmell's encouraging shouting couldn't help Booker get up. Immediately Psicosis got onto the turn-buckle and tried to give the near lifeless Booker a 'Frog Splash'.

Luckily Booker rolled out of the way and caused Psicosis to miss his mark. Hurting himself Psicosis lie on the floor rolling in pain.

The ref counted "1, 2, 3, 4..."

Booker looked up

"Oh no he's feelin' it," Tazz said.

Booker did a 'Spinnerooni' and got up waiting for Psicosis to get up which at the time the ref had gotten to seven.

Psicosis stood up, but came crashing down onto the mat by a connecting 'Scissors-Kick'.

Booker got up and tagged Paul London. Both London and Benoit got into the ring. Booker grabbed Lodon's right arm. And Benoit grabbed London's left arm.

Pulling him up and tossing him into the air London came down with a massive 'Body-Slam' ontop of Psicosis.

London quickly recovered and tagged Benoit in. Benoit got down and put Psicosis in a 'Crippler Cross-Face'. The pain was excruciating for Psicosis and so he tapped out.

"DING-DING-DING!"

Benoit let go and stood up. Booker, London, and Sharmell all got into the ring. Benoit's theme music came on.

"And here's your winners Paul London, Booker T, and Chris Benoit,"

The four proudly left out of the ring with the crowd bursting in applause.

"Well that was a fairly intense match Cole and as we all know Paul London, Booker T, and Chris Benoit are all tough contenders to take down."

"Well up next is the womens tag-team match between Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle vs Melina and Jillian the fixer." Cole said in a fairly happy tone.

"Don't forget that later on tonight is the tag-team No Holds Barred match between JBL and Orlando Jordan vs Rey Mysterio and the Anarky." Tazz said excitedly.

In the womens locker room;

Melina and Jillian are going over a plan to beat Torrie Wilson and Candice in their tag team match.

"Well I can start up the match," Melina states dryly.

"Yeah but Wilson'll be expecting that so I should start the match off."

Melina shrugs "Okay but here's what you're gonna do..."

Back in the ring;

Christian came out to start the Peep Show "What's up New York City, where's my peeps at," that got him alot of boo's.

"Well tonight my guest is the broken legend, the one, the only, the Undertaker."

As he said this Undertaker's theme music came on, the smoke rose, and out walked the dead-man.

Taker walked out and into the ring.

When the smoke cleared and the lights came back on Christian looked like he was about to shit his self.

"Well, well if it isn't the Undertaker. So how was that humiliating loss against the legend-killer Randy Orton. Hmm." Christian laughed "You were pathetic I mean come on you said that the RKO would 'Rest In Peace', but it looks like the RKO made you rest in peace." he laughed again.

"I guess the dead-man has lost his edge, but me. I, Christian would never lose like that ever. And do you know why?" Christian asked.

"It's because I am Christian, I am Captain Charisma. I am the Main Event. And you are a washed up loser." At his last words Christian was picked up and received a 'Choke Slam. From Hell'.

The Undertaker's theme music came back on and he walked away leaving behind a hurt Christian.

to be continued

_  
Sorry guys no offense to Taker fans but I just hate Randy Orton, I mean who wouldn't he's to cocky for his own damn good._


	4. Chick fight

_Three down and after this one to go. Somebody just review my damn story. Anyways in this chapter you will see alot of female violence. In other words a chick fight. Read and review. Hope yall like it._

**Chapter 4, Chick fight**

Bronx, New York; 9:30pm

Moments ago Christian brought the Undertaker onto the Peep Show and by insulting the dead-man received a 'Choke Slam. From Hell'.

"Well Tazz in a moment we will have our women's tag-team match with Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle vs Melina and Jillian the Fixer. That should be one of the sexiest matches tonight."

"I agree Cole and what better way to see these four women show us what they got than to go head- to- head in a tag match right here tonight on Smackdown!."

Then Torrie Wilson's theme music comes on.

"Making their way to the ring weighing at a combined weight of 252 pounds Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson,"

The crowd goes wild as two of the hottest Smackdown! divas enter the ring.

Torrie was wearing a black jersey top with a cinched V-neck, cap sleeves, and a waistband side tie. A white double ruffle skort with a drawstring waist. And blue and white sneakers.

Candice was wearing a turqoise sporty racer back tank top, denim capri jeans with an adjustable belt with a silver buckle, zip closure, front and back pockets, and pintuck detailing below the knee.

And black sneakers.

Then MNM's theme music comes on out rolls the red carpet and out comes Melina and Jillian who are surrounded by paparazzi.

"And making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 362 pounds please welcome Melina and Jillian."

Melina was wearing a brown tank-top, a brown mini skirt, and brown leather boots.

Jillian was wearing a black skirt shirt combo.

"This battle is scheduled for one fall. No time limit."

At that Jillian and Candice get in the ring to start it all off. Staring each other down Jillian makes the first move by smacking Candice.

Candice recovers quickly and tackles Jillian. 'Wham! Wham! Wham!' Candice starts hammering away at Jillian.

Jillian kicks Candice off of her and gets up and gives Candice a quick 'elbow to the spine'. Then she tags Melina who immediately kicks Candice in the ribs.

Melina runs back into the ropes and gives a drop kick to the spine of Candice. Candice stood up and dodged Melina's incoming fist.

She tossed Melina into the turn-buckle and tagged Torrie who was dying to get in the match. Torrie slams Melina's face into the turn-buckle. Melina bounces back into a well placed elbow to her jaw.

Melina fell down hard onto the mat. Torrie picked her up and gave her another elbow to the jaw. Melina fell and stumbled around the ring trying to catch her balance. Catching her balance Melina got ontop of the turn-buckle and tried to 'Frog-Splash' Torrie.

But Torrie countered with a 'Drop Kick' to her head. A near lifeless Melina lay in the center of the ring and a near exhausted Torrie crawled over to her partner and tagged her in. Candice got down for the pin but Melina kicked out before 1.

Candice picked up Melina and gave her a kick to the face. She got down to repeat the count but Melina again kicked out again. Standing her up again Candice got Melina in an 'Arm-Lock'. Melina cried in pain and immediately tapped out.

"DING! DING! DING"

"And here's your winners Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson."

Candice's theme music came on and the two proud diva's walked out of the ring.

"Well Cole that was a particularly interesting match up there, Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle they make a good team."

"I agree they make a damn good team together. Anyway don't forget up next is the match we've all been waiting for the No Holds Barred Tag-Team match with Rey Mysterio and the Anarky vs JBL and Orlando Jordan."

to be continued

_Well one more chapter 2 go and this one's the main event. Somebody review anybody please review. Anyways the Anarky will make a startling challenge up next in The Main Event. Stay tuned for more Smackdown! wrestling action._


	5. Chapter 5, Main Event, and some XXX afte

**Chapter 5, Main Event, and some XXX afterwards**

The Bronx, New York; 9:45pm

Moments ago Torrie Wilson made Melina tap out in their womens tag match.

"Well Cole here's the moment we've all been waitin' for the main event the tag-team No Holds Barred Match between JBL and Orlando Jordan vs Rey Mysterio and the Anarky. What a great match up we've got there a new superstar versus two of Smackdown's! dominating former champions."

Suddenly Rey Mysterio's theme music comes on

'Who's That Jumpin' Out The Sky'

"Making his way to the ring weighing 165 pounds from San Diego, California. Rey Mysterio."

Rey ran into the ring and waited for his partner.

Then the Anarky's theme music came on.

'We've got him surrounded, oh no he's coming after us'

Out came the Anarky and he was surrounded by bursts of fireworks going off around him.

"Making his way to the ring weighing 275 pounds from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The Anarky."

Anarky ran into the ring and high fived Rey and waited for JBL and Orlando Jordan.

Then JBL's theme music came on.

"And weighing at a combined weight of 540 pounds from New York City John Bradshaw Layfield and from Miami, Florida former 'United States Champion' Orlando Jordan."

Orlando and JBL got out of Bradshaw's limo and walked into the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. No time limit."

Before the match started Anarky took off his vest, chain, and fitted hat.

JBL and Anarky started things off first. JBL tried to use his size and strength to intimidate and overpower Anarky as they locked hands. But compared to his size Anarky's strength was phenomenal. He pushed JBL back and into the ropes.

When JBL came bouncing back Anarky took him down with a drop kick to JBL's face. The stunned Bradshaw fell down hard. Anarky got up and tagged Rey in. Both went to an opposite rope and got onto the top rope delivering a massive 'Double Leg-Drop'.

One two the head and one to the spine. Rey Mysterio tagged Anarky back in.

Anarky pushed JBL out of the ring and then pulled him back up onto the ropes. He ran to the ropes bounced back and 'Drop-Kicked' JBL off of the ropes and onto the announcers table.

Orlando tried to give Anarky a punch from behind but he blocked it, and countered with a hip-toss out of the ring and over the top rope. He turned all of his attention to JBL he was crawling back into the ring and tackled Anarky into the turn-buckle.

He gave a quick rib shot to Anarky's right side. And then began to stomp him continuously. Luckily Rey Mysterio came crashing down ontop of JBL with a 'West Coast Pop'.

Rey was about to pin JBL but Anarky told him to let go. Rey confusedly agreed and got out of the ring. Anarky got up and gave JBL a kick to the ribs. JBL rolled over in pain.

Orlando's sneaky self came into the ring with a chair but Anarky caught on and gave Orlando a 'kick to the face'. Picking up the chair Anarky hammered away at the badly beaten JBL.

Anarky placed JBL on the ropes and Rey took his chance to deliver a '619' to JBL. And whamm Rey connected. Anarky's right arm moved up and down like a shot-gun three times as JBL got up. After the third shoulder rise and fall Anarky gave JBL a solid punch straight to his face.

Anarky tagged Rey and Rey pinned JBL.

"1. 2. 3."

"DING! DING! DING!"

Rey's theme music came on.

'Who's That Jumpin' Out The Sky'

"And here's your winners Rey Mysterio and the Anarky!"

The crowd went nuts as Anarky held up Rey's arm in victory.

Rey left the ring but Anarky stayed behind. Picking up his mic he started to grin.

"IF YALL ENJOYED THAT MATCH SAY, HELL YEAH!"

"HELL YEAH!" The crowd roared.

"IF YALL ENJOYED THAT MATCH THEN WAIT TILL YALL SEE NEXT WEEKS MATCH. RANDY ORTON I CHALLENGE YOU TO A 20 MINUTE MATCH NEXT WEEK ON THE DEBUT OF FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN!" Anarky shouted.

Then Randy's theme music came on and out came the self-proclamed Legend Killer.

"You want a piece of me, the Legend Killer Randy Orton? Your not even a legend what are you trying to prove?" Randy asked angrily.

"Yeah I want a piece of you Randy. And what I'm trying to prove is that I can kill off the self proclamed legend of the "Legend Killer" Randy Orton in 20 minutes flat! So whaddya say "Legend Killer" up to the task of killing off a soon to be legend or are you scared that I'll tear your legend to shreds." Anarky shouted back.

"That's it I accept your challenge, next week on Friday night Smackdown! you and me will go head to head in a 20 minute time limit match!"

"Better say your prayers 'cause the "Legend Killer's" gonna tear your world inside out," at that Randy walked off and away from the arena.

Anarky smiled. He knew that Orton couldn't win so he was gonna play around with him for the next few days. Mess him up psychologically with a few hurtful words and maybe a little revenge for Stacey Keibler.

He thought 'After all Stacy did love him and didn't want him to get hurt so she tried to unnerve him. Instead of listening to her kind words he gave her an RKO. Maybe I should introduce Mr.RKO to a 'Philly's Fist'.' Anarky shrugged and left the ring and went to his pattented Anarky Suzuki. Reving up the cycle he screeched off heading for his hotel where he, Rey Mysterio, Stacey Keibler, Batista, Chris Benoit, Booker T & Sharmell, and Paul London were staying.

He got out his cell phone and speed dialed Stacy's number and after a few seconds she picked answered her phone.

"Hey Stace it's me Anarky I'm heading back to the hotel a little early maybe when you get in you could come down to my suite and we could play a little Poker, how's that sound."

"Hey A that sounds like a great idea, I'll phone you when I get there 'kay,"

"Okay, see you tonight and if you see Dave or Rey tell 'em I said what's up. I'll holla at ya later, bye."  
And Anarky hung up he grinned knowing damn well she wasn't coming over there for no Poker.

When he got to the hotel he went straight to his suite not stopping to say hi to any of the people who had watched him on the tv. Even though he wasn't a legend he was making a pretty good start if he said so himself.

In his hotel room he undressed and noted that any Smackdown! diva would faint if they saw what else was under his clothes besides a well toned muscular chest and got in the shower.

_Okay before anyone reads on their is sexually explicit adult content in the continuation of this chapter. I refrain all readers from reading the rest of it. I do not need or want flames for putting sexually explicit material in my story so any and all readers please stop right here if you do not wish to be offended by any and all sexual content in this story._

Bronx, New York; 11:35pm

Anarky was just getting out of the shower when he heard a knock at the door. He answered it and there stood Stacey Keibler. She of the blonde hair and brown eyes smiled at him. Her eyes dropped to the black towel rapped around his torso.

Stacey was wearing a black wifebeater, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black high heels.

"Just got out of the shower eh," she asked and smiled again.

Anarky smiled and invited her in. Stacey closed the door behind her. Her eyes darted around the luxury suite adorned with silk curtains, a gold trimmed couch, a plasma screen tv, a gold trimmed rug with the male wrestler's apparel from the arena, and a king sized bed lined with blue covers.

"Nice place you've got there Anarky,"

Anarky smiled "Please just call me James when we're together, besides what kinda guy would I be if I didn't tell you my real name." He shrugged and walked over to the closet. But tripped and landed on the bed.

Stacey laughed as his towel slipped off of him.

"I guess you didn't really want to play some Poker did you," she asked in a near purr.

"Naww I just wanted to see if you were really gonna come over," he responded.

"Well let's talk over our night time activity during a late night dinner, shall we." she asked walking to the door.

Anarky laughed as he pulled on a pair of black pants, a pair of black sneakers, and a wifebeater. "Sure why not," he responded as he walked up behind her and put an arm around her waist.

The two walked out and towards the food court when they ran into Rey Mysterio and Batista.

"Where're you two goin' at a time like this," Batista asked.

"Cut it out Dave we're going to go grab us a bite to eat," Stacey scolded the 'World Heavy Weight Champion'.

Batista let out a chuckle "Me and Rey were just about to do the same thing, hey I've got an idea why don't we all go and have ourselves a big dinner together."

"Well I don't care as long as I can get me some food," Anarky said finally.

So the four went to the food courts had themselves a good meal and left to go back to their hotel rooms.

Stacey followed Anarky back to his room. When he had the door half way open she pushed him inside. Gripping him closely she passionately kissed him and he returned the kiss twice as passionately. Losing themselves in the heat of passion they both quickly removed their clothes and started to tease each others naked flesh.

When they could take it no longer they lept at each other. Anarky traced a trail of kisses from her lips down to her neck and then to her breasts. He sucked on the hardened erect tips cusing her to become aroused increasingly every moment he sucked the tips of her breasts. He then traced a trail of burning kisses to her vaginal area where he immediately ate her out. This went on for several minutes which left her pussy wetter than a cat in a thunderstorm.

Then she took matters into her own hands. Bending down she began to suck his man hood, as she moved back and forth rapidly he lay their flushed in pleasure as she didn't seace until about ten minutes later.

She turned over and moaned as he lowered himself into her anus, she moaned louder as he moved back and forth rapidly. She moaned and shouted in delight as she was being fucked harder and harder.

Then he stopped and as she rolled over he lowered himself into her still wet pussy and rapidly thrust forward faster and faster until she practically screamed in delight.

She stopped him and played with herself until she had an orgasm so powerful that she wet the whole bed. Anarky stared at her amazed at her skill and orgasmic technique. Then at her request he thrust into the pussy juice lacerated twat until he let out a thick oozing load of cum into her pussy which leaked out and combined with her pussy juices.

The two got up and cleaned up their messy sex enthralled sheets and put them in a bag for house keeping to get up. Then the two washed up and Stacey left the hotel room.

Anarky tired and spent quickly fell asleep on the couch.

_Again I am sorry for anyone who did continue to read the story who feels offended. Please note that I am a teenager and have experienced everthing sexual in this story. Again please do not be offended by any and all sexually explicit material written in this story._

_to be continued_


	6. The Champ IS Back

**Chapter 6, The Champ IS Back**

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; 8:00pm

It's Friday and you know what that means Smackdown! comes to Philadelphia to introduce the fate of their hometown hero the Anarky and the debut of Friday night Smackdown!.

"Last week was a devastating debut for Philadelphia's hometown hero the Anarky, where in New York City the newcomer Anarky and Rey Mysterio took down JBL & Orlando Jordan in a No Holds Barred tag-team match." Cole stated.

"And after the match he startlingly called out the Legend Killer, Randy Orton. Challenging him to a 20 minute time limit match he declared that he could defeat him in a lesser time than that," Tazz responded.

"Well let's get on with the first match of the night the twenty minute time limit match between Randy Orton and the Anarky," Cole said.

A new theme song for the Anarky came on 'Time to fly now, gotta get high now, it ain't time to die now.'

"Making his way to the ring weighing 275 pounds from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The Anarky."

Anarky came out dressed in a black fitted hat, a black 'Survivors' t-shirt, his 'A' chain, his Anarky shorts, and his black and red Air force ones.

He ran into the ring and held his hands up in pride just like John Cena "If North sides in da house say Hell yeah," he shouted.

"HELL YEAH," the fans shouted.

"If da South sides in da house say Hell yeah,"

"HELL YEAH," the crowd roared back.

"This is my hometown and if yall's my peeps let me here ya say HELL YEAH."

"HELL YEAH," the people shouted.

"I'm gonna pick one a yall ta watch me beat the shit out of Randy Orton," Anarky said.

At that many fans from Philly all shouted and stood up to be chosen. Anarky's eyes swept over the crowd until his eyes came to rest on a young woman. She had nice long black hair, brown eyes, and a smooth caramel colored skin tone. She was wearing a black shirt and a black leather jacket over top of it. She also had on black leather jeans, and black combat boots. He walked over to the woman and helped her over the barracade.

"What's your name," he asked as they both stood in the center of the ring.

"Jasmine Eason," the woman exclamed.

"Now on the count of three alla yall say Randy Orton's a BITCH. Ready 1, 2..."

Before he can finish Randy Orton's theme music comes on and out he walks with Hall of Famer Cowboy Bob Orton his father.

"Making his way to the ring weighing 245 pounds from St. Louis, Missouri. Randy Orton and his father Hall of Famer Cowboy Bob Orton,"

Anarky took off his shirt and 'A' chain handing them to an announcer.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Time limit 20 minutes,"

Randy gets into the ring and the ref starts the match. The young woman gets out and watches the match ringside.

Anarky quickly shuffles into action watching closely as Randy quickly moved into action. Randy grabbed Anarky and got him into a head lock. Anarky countered by doing a 'German Supplex'.

Anarky grinned at the sight of Randy rolling on the ground in pain. Anarky picked up Randy and tossed him into the ropes.

Bouncing back he ducked under a closeline and bouncing into the ropes. Bouncing back he ran into

a devastating elbow. Randy fell down immediately.

Commercial break

With only seventeen minutes to go Anarky gets Randy in a move similar to the 'Walls of Jericho'. Randy's face contorts in aggony as his legs are pulled back almost up to his head. Randy unable to get out has no choice but to tap out.

And that's just what he does. 'DING! DING! DING!'

'And here's your winner at five minutes! THE ANARKY!' and the crowd went nuts.

"Like I told ya Randy I can kill off the self proclamed legend of the Legend Killer Randy Orton in 20 minutes flat!" Anarky shouted and walked off the stage.

"Well that was an unexpected turn of events for Philly's hometown hero," Cole explains.

"I agree, but you have to remember the Anarky is a former amateur boxer, three time All State Wrestling Champion, and a Military School kickboxing Champion." Tazz retorted.

Then came on Teddy Long's theme music, as he and Palmer Cannon walked out and got into the ring.

"I have a special announcement," Teddy said "Tonight there will be a Royal Rumble for the new 'WWE Street Fight Championship', now please welcome our newest Smackdown! superstars from New York City weighing at 265lbs, the Bull Dog. From Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Jazzy Jasmine Eason. From San Diego, California weighing 185lbsEric Speed. From San Francisco, California Jessica Tombstone Patterson. From San Jose, California Sapphire "Blue Eyes" Jones. From New York City weighing 220lbs Johnny Flare and from Salt Lake City, Utah Jessica Tombstone."

First came the Bull Dog he was an african american with black/brown hair and brown eyes. He stood at about 5'10" and was wearing a black t-shirt with the letters 'NYC BULL DOG' in bold print each with the letters being blue, he also wore blue jean shorts, and a pair of blue and black sneakers.

'I don't play by the rules that's just for fools. You wanna challenge me don't be cryin' if you lose.''

He ran into the ring and did a small 'Striper Dance' skit(see the movie RIZE).

Then out came the 5'4" Jazzy Jasmine Eason, and what a surprise it was the same woman who was in the crowd during Anarky's match.

'Ride me all day and all night my moves'll explode like dynamite. You want a match yall can't feel me, my man's the one that can feel on me.'

With that she walks out running down the ramp and towards the ring, she slides under the top rope and stands up. She does an entertaining split in the center of the ring.

A car's engine revs up and then came the words 'I'm in the fast lane boy. Shift the gears, turn up the nitro. It's the fast class boy, you don't wanna fight 'cause I got you in my sights yo.'

With his entrance music sounding out came a personal fully customized all terrain Enzo Ferrari that was red with chrome/tinted/sprewell's, tinted windows, and orange flames painted on the front, side, and tires. With his entrance over out stepped the 5',9" Eric Speed who had dark sandy brown/blonde hair. He was wearing a pair of black sunglasses with the arms in the form of flames, a black t-shirt that said 'BAD BOYS TOYS', black jean shorts with flames on them, black sketchers with flames on them, and black arm bands with the words 'SPEED KING' on them in silver.

Speed ran into the ring and did a few moves from 'You Got Served'.

Then revving motorcycle engines sound off and out rode the 5'3" Princess Patterson who was caramel skin tone with light red hair. She was wearing a black biker leather outfit with black combat boots, and black fingerless black leather gloves.

She parks her bike in front of the ramp. She gets off her bike and slides seductively into the ring. She gets into the ring and blows kisses at the audience.

'Man it's 1 in the mornin' the rain is poorin' why you gotta talk about my town U racist bitch is it 'cuz I'm brown? I ride on 24's you're a bitch you ride on George Bushes dicks U American pricks.'

With the start of her entrance music out came Sapphire "Blue Eyes" Jones who was a dark skinned woman with black hair, and blue contacts. She was wearing a sapphire blue tank top, powder blue mini-skirt, and sky blue boots. She ran into the ring and did a sexy cartwheel in the center of the ring.

Then a revised version of 'Okay' came on and out ran the hip-hop dressed wrestler who was obviously the 6',0" tall Johnny Flare.

'Death Waits for No One.'

At that out walked the 5'7" Jessica Tombstone. She wore a black and silver mask similar to Rey Mysterio's except it had a crossbone skull in the center and at the sides, she also wore a black t-shirt that said 'DEATH WAITS FOR NO ONE' in white on the front and the words 'EXCEPT 4 U' on the back, black sweat pants with a cobwebb pattern on it, and black sneakers. Her hair which was brown stuck out of the back of the mask, and her eyes which had contacts in them were slitted like a cats.

"Now that you get to see our newest Smackdown! superstars each one will go up in a match against these radomly selected superstars. It will be Princess and Jessica Tombstone vs Stacy Keibler and Candice Michelle for the 'Inner City Womens Tag-Team' title. Jazzy Jasmine Eason vs Michelle McCool for the 'Womens Inner City' championship. Eric Speed vs Nunzio for the 'Cruiser Weight' title. Bull Dog vs Vito for the 'World Heavyweight Inner City' championship. Johnny Flare vs Ken Kennedy for the 'Cruiserweight Inner City' championship. And Sapphire Jones vs Melina and Jillian in a Handicap match"

The whole crowd burst into applause but Teddy wasn't finished there "And as part of our Friday night Smackdown! debut I would like to welcome back the 'WWE Champion' John Cena to Smackdown, who will take place in the Royal Rumble for the 'United States Inner City Championship'." and out ran the 'WWE champion'.

Commercial Break

Back with Tazz & Cole the two Smackdown! ringside announcers were talking about the return of the 'WWE Champion' John Cena.

"Welcome back to Friday night Smackdown! where just moments ago the 'WWE Champion' John Cena made a startling return. What do you think the champ. will do now that he's back?" Cole asked.

"Well for starters try and win the Royal Rumble for the 'US Inner City Championship' title," Tazz said.

"Up next is the match between Rey Mysterio and Christian," Cole announced as Rey Mysterio's theme song came on.

'Whose that jumpin' out the sky'

"Making his way to the ring weighing 165lbs from San Diego, California! Rey Mysterio!"

Then Christian's theme music came on.

"Weighing 235lbs from Toronto, Canada! Christian!"

And out came the smug "Captain Charisma".

In the ring Rey and Christian start their match. Christian throws Rey into the ropes and Rey bounces back. Christian goes in for a 'Clothes Line' but Mysterio ducks and kicks Christian's left calf. Christian falls to his knee clutching his calf Rey runs back into the ropes and gives Christian a 'Drop Kick' to his back. Christian falls into the ropes and Mysterio lines up for a '619' but the sound of both MNM and the Mexicools theme music come on and out run the former 'Tag-team Champions'

Mercury & Nitro and Juventud, Psicosis, and Super Crazy.

They all viciously begin to attack the attacking Rey Mysterio beating him senselessly.

"And heres your winner by disqualification Rey Mysterio,"

Even after Rey had won the match the five kept on attacking Rey.

Then out came Anarky, Bull Dog, Jazzy, Princess, Sapphire Jones , Tombstone, Johnny Flare, and Eric Speed who broke up the five attacking superstars. Anarky helped Rey up and grinned angrily "You wanna attack my Amigo's you Bontas(Bitches) then how 'bout you take on me, Bull Dog, Johnny Flare, Eric Speed, Tombstone, and Rey Mysterio in a twelve man mixed tag match at the 'October- Fest' wrestling Halloween celebration in San Diego, California next month!" he shouted.

After a few seconds of silence Mercury said "Fine we accept your challenge. By next month we'll crush all six of you." and the five of them walked out.

Then the nine superstars helped Rey out of the ring.

Backstage;

Orlando Jordan is mouthing off to Funaki about how good at wrestling he was when Hardcore Holly had been walking by.

"Hey Orlando you're such a good wrestler aren't you well why don't you prove how good a wrestler you are by going up against me right here and right now," he says patting the surprized Jordan on the back "See you in the ring." Holly adds as he walks away towards the ring.

In Teddy Long's office;

Teddy and Palmer Cannon had been discussing the match ups for the 'October Fest' celebration in San Diego.

"Well it would be a great match to have the Tag-team champions Heidenreich and Animal face Frankie Kazarian and Randy Orton for their 'Tag-Team Championships'," says Palmer Cannon.

"Well that seems like a good match up it would say "The Legend Killer" Randy Orton vs "The Future" Frankie Kazarian.

Both of them nod and agree as they think of another good match up for 'October Fest'.

Back at the ring;

Orlando Jordan struggles against Hardcore Holly's impressive in-ring wrestling skills as he takes a full 'Suplex' to the spine.

Holly gets down for the count but Orlando kicks out before the one count. Standing up Orlando gives Holly a thumb to the eyes and lands an impressive yet devastating 'reverse STO' on Holly.

Holly lies in the ring in pain as Orlando pins him.

"1, 2..."

Hardcore Holly kicks out, causing Orlando to lose his footing as he slips and falls. Holly picks Jordan up and delivers several chops to his chest. Orlando shouts in pain as Holly finishes him off with a devastating 'Alabama Slam'. Hardcore pins the amateur boxer Orlando.

"1, 2, 3! DING-DING-DING!"

"And here's your winner Hardcore Holly," and Holly's music comes on. The crowd goes wild in the excitement of the match.

Holly walks out of the ring.

_to be continued_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well that's the end of Chapter 6 here comes Chapter 7, and the matches for the Inner City championship titles are about to begin._


End file.
